¿Es una Tradicion?
by Jrosass
Summary: Luego de que los amigos de korra se mudaran a la isla, en esos dias se prepararia una tradicion que es muy importante para los maestros aire pero nadie les dijo a korra y mako que se trataba de una tradición,ni mucho menos que se celebraba de noche. Por lo que ellos confundirán la situación de tenzin y acercaran cada vez mas entre ellos a sus sentimientos. Lograran saberlo?
1. Chapter 1

**Hooola! A todos les traigo una nueva historia es cortita pero se me vino a la mente y espero que les guste .**

**Saludos a todos los que me siguen con mis historias. Los dejo con el fanfic.**

Chapter 1: La duda

Era un dia normal en la isla del templo del aire, los amigos de korra habían llegado a vivir al templo luego del problema con el papa de asami.

Era una mañana fría y fresca korra aun dormía, los maestros aire ya se habían levantado para iniciar un nuevo dia.

Korra se levanto de su cama algo peresoza, fue directo al baño para asearse la cara y salió hacia la cocina pero mientras caminaba por un pasillo logro ver a tenzin salir muy extrañamente por lo que korra inmediatamente se escondió para ver hacia donde se dirigía tenzin.

korra? – dijo una voz atrás de ella, la cual la asusto y dio un brinco.

Ah! Grito korra al mismo tiempo que se volteaba a ver quien era y se trataba de mako.

Mako que estas haciendo aquí -dijo korra hablando muy callado.

Mejor dime que estas haciendo aquí- dijo mako con los brazos cruzados.

Yo.. pues…- tartamudeaba korra.

Ya dime korra- insistió mako

Bueno yo iba saliendo cuando vi salir a tenzin muy extraño como que ocultaba algo en una bolsa y por tu culpa no vi hacia donde se fue – dijo korra algo enojada mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Mako iba a reclamarle cuando tenzin entro rápidamente y ambos se agacharon y se escondieron debajo de una mesita, claro que ambos de cupaban bien ahí por lo que estaban demasiado pegados.

Ambos vieron atentamente como tenzin entraba en la cocina y ya no salió de ahí.

Mako, tenzin se esta comportando muy extraño- dijo korra calladito

Sí , que estará escondiendo- dijo mako quien se encontraba muy incomodo en esta posición.

No lo se pero lo voy a averiguar- dijo korra quien se encontraba demasiado, demasiado cerca de el rostro de mako.

Mako prácticamente abrazaba a korra.

Decidieron esperar a ver si tenzin salía, pero como no vieron señal alguna de que tenzin saliera, ambos decidieron salir.

Pero al tratar de salir se atoraron y korra no podía salir ni mako por lo que se meneaban mucho y no salian , mako no vio como pero korra estaba peligrosamente cerca de el.

Mako? No puedo salir- dijo korra. Quien luchaba por salir de ese concurrido lugar.

Mientras que mako no podía evitar sentirse nervioso ante la presencia de korra muy cerca de su cuerpo. Mako solo se quedaba quieto viendo como korra luchaba contra si misma por salir.

Mako? Te pasa algo- dijo korra quedadosele viendo a los ojos.

Mako se encontraba metido en sus pensamientos recordando el beso que ambos se habían dado haces semanas atrás y para el talvez esta podría ser una oportunidad para sentir los labios calidos de korra una vez mas, claro que otra parte de el le decía que era incorrecto pues estaba con asami y tenían una relación pero su instinto le decía que no pensara en eso y que besara a korra en esos momentos.

Mako!- le volvió a llamar korra.

Eh… eh..- dijo mako saliendo de sus pensamientos.

Que pasa- dijo mako.

Mas bien yo te tendría que preguntar eso mako- dijo korra. Algo enojada.

Pues … veras korra yo..- dijo mako, mientras se acercaba a korra tentativamente.

Mako..- dijo korra algo nerviosa por lo que mako fuera a hacer en esos momentos.

Mako rozo los labios de korra con los suyos y al ver que korra no oponía resistencia, mako finalmente beso los labios de korra y ella estaba sorprendida por lo que el estaba haciendo en esos momentos, por lo que no lo pudo evitar y correspondió el beso. Ambos fueron mas alla en esos momentos a estar atrapados debajo de esta mesita a estarse besando en esos momentos.

mako abrió mas su boca para que korra pudiera acceder mas a esta, cosa que korra accedió de inmediato.

Ambos se separaron por falta de aire, y se sonrojaron al verse.

Mako.. porque lo hiciste- le pregunto korra. Sonrojada.

Pues.. yo.. no podía evitarlo…- dijo mako. Muy sonrojado.

Perdóname no quise hacerlo- dijo mako en tono suave.

Esta bien mako, pero que no se vuelva a repetir ,por ahora debemos salir de aquí, luego ambos lograron salir de su prisión y se dirigieron hacia la cocina pero tenzin ya no se encontraba en ese lugar.

Rayos, ya no esta – dijo korra.

Hacia donde se habrá ido, no lo vimos pasar cuando estábamos ahí- dijo mako.

Luego escucharon unas voces de los demás al parecer ya se habían despertado.

Bueno hay que ir a desayunar- dijo korra.

Pero hay que mantener vigilado a tenzin , mako- dijo korra.

Si, que tal si nos vemos después de que tu entrenes aire control y asi podemos decirnos lo que cada uno vio- dijo mako como una propuesta.

Si, esta bien – dijo korra.

Bien ahora vamos a desayunar – dijo korra caminando hacia el comedor. Seguida por mako.

* * *

Ambos llegaron a la mesa y todos se encontraban ahí menos tenzin. Lo cual les pareció raro.

Toda la familia no parecía tener interés alguno sobre el paradero de tenzin, por lo que korra tomo valor y pregunto.

Oye.. penma , tenzin no va a desayunar- dijo

Parece que tiene unos pendientes y no vendrá a desayunar- dijo penma.

Cosa que a cosa no convenció del todo. Pero korra prefirió no decir nada a tal sospecha.

* * *

Horas mas tarde era hora del entrenamiento de aire control de korra pero tenzin no se encontraba para el entrenamiento por lo que korra sospecho aun mas sobre tenzin por lo que muchas preguntas pasaron por su mente como ¿sera que estará con otra? Y traicionaría a penma y a su familia o será por beifong? Por lo que korra no quería pensar en eso por ahora por lo que llevo sus manos a su rostro.

Pero mientras se cubria el rostro no se dio cuenta que alguien le llamaba de unos arbustos.

Korra!- decía mako desde un arbusto detrás de un árbol.

Por lo que korra solo dejo de tapar su rostro y empezó a escuchar de donde venia ese sonido.

Korra camino hacia donde se encontraba mako pero sin saber que este era.

Por lo que mako al ver que korra parecía desorientada la jalo de la mano hacia donde el se encontrada.

Por lo que korra no pudo evitar darle una cachetada.

Korra! Soy yo, porque me golpeas- dijo mako sobándose la mejilla por la cachetada.

Ay! Perdón pensé que era alguien más como un igualitario o un degenerado – dijo korra con una cara de disculpa hacia mako.

No importa- dijo mako ya algo enojado por la actitud de korra.

Que querías?- le pregunto korra.

Pues. Quedamos de vernos después de tu entrenamiento de aire control – dijo mako.

Pues.. mako tenzin no llego a el entrenamiento por lo que entrene sola- dijo korra.

Mako, yo creo que tenzin esta ocultando algo- dijo korra.

Si yo también creo que si, desde la mañana que ya no regreso a la isla – dijo mako.

Ambos se alertaron al oir que alguien se acercaba a ellos ,por lo que ambos guardaron silencio.

Mako se asomo para ver de quien se trataba, pero se sorprendió al ver que era asami.

Asami estaba buscando a mako para ir a dar un paseo por el parque el prometió llevarla cuando se encontraba desconsolada por la noticia de su padre.

Asami estaba a punto de voltear por donde ellos se encontraron, por lo que mako rápidamente escondió su cabeza.

Mako.. quien es – le pregunto calladito korra.

Al parecer es asami- dijo mako preocupado.

Y porque te escondes si el ella?- dijo korra con curiosidad.

Pues … veras.. korra yo le prometi llevarla al parque días atrás y al parecer no se le ha olvidado- dijo mako.

Y porque no vas.. no son novios?- dijo korra poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

Yo… no puedo. –dijo mako.

Y porque? – le pregunto korra algo sorprendida.

No puedo, porque estoy contigo ahora- dijo mako acercándose a ella.

Cosa que a korra le sorprendió mucho.

Mako..que quieres decir- dijo korra alejándose un poco de el claro teniendo cuidado de que asami no se diera cuenta que alguien se encontraba allí.

No es obvio- dijo mako

Que.?- dijo korra.

Pues mi relación con asami no va muy bien ahora se ha vuelto distante y sombria, y a lo que quiero llegar es que ya no siento nada por asami- dijo mako tomando la barbilla de korra.

En cambio contigo mi mundo gira, y me haces sentir muchas cosas korra y te puedo decir que es a ti a quien yo amo – dijo mako terminando con el espacio y besando sus labios como su vida dependiera de ello.

Korra no pudo evitar caer a tal beso de su querido maestro fuego pues aunque estuviera con asami ella no dejaba de sentir amor por mako.

Ambos estaban besándose detrás de este árbol, mako pasaba sus manos por la cintura de korra y ella pasaba sus manos por su cuello.

Korra reacciono de que no era correcto por lo que se separo del maestro fuego.

Que te pasa korra?- le pregunto mako.

Pasa , que no es correcto lo que estamos haciendo – dijo korra

Tu estas con asami no la puedes traicionar de esta manera – dijo korra.

Korra, yo a quien amo es a ti y si es por asami terminare con ella si es necesario – dijo mako.

Mako no tiene caso hablar sobre esto , estamos aquí por el extraño comportamiento de tenzin. –dijo korra.

Esta bien korra – dijo mako.

Por ahora no podemos seguir aquí por lo que mejor será estar alertas por si tenzin llega y nos veremos después de cenar –dijo korra.

Mako solo asintió.

Tenían que averiguar que es lo que le pasaba a tenzin por lo que decidieron guardar el secreto entre ambos.

Cuando asami se fue puedieron salir cada quien por su camino claro que se verían mas tarde. Ya que averiguarían porque tenzin se estaba comportando muy extraño.

**Espero y haya sido de su agrado hasta el próximo capi que cada vez se pondrá bueno.**

**Porfa dejen sus reviews.**

**Que tramara tenzin? Que pasara entre mako y korra?**

**El próximo capi se Prondra buenno... no les adelanto mucho pero lo subire pronto.**

**********Adiós…. Que se la pasen bien.**


	2. Chapter 2: Preparacion de la tradicion?

**Chapter 2: La preparación de la Tradición**

Luego de la declaración de mako hacia ella, todo era mucho mas extraño cuando a veces se cruzaban en el camino, lo cual korra la ponía muy nerviosa claro que a ella le gustaba mucho pero eso la ponía muy muy nerviosa al tenerlo cerca.

Ya es hora de cenar- decía fuerte penma

Ya voy – contesto korra desde su cuarto

Cuando iba hacia comedor estaba muy pensativa sobre la situcion sobre tenzin aun zumbaba en su mente sobre una posible relación con beifong , y ahora sobre lo de mako la tenían muy pensativa, asi que no se fijo cuando iba caminando y tropezó con alguien.

Disculpe- dijo mirando hacia arriba

Pero si es…-decia aturdida señalándolo

Quien es usted?- dijo

Jovencita, yo me llamo kaito y soy amigo de tu maestro tenzin.

Pero si es muy viejo.. Perdón mayor- dijo confundida

Que hace aquí-pregunto mirándolo atentamente

Bueno eso no te lo puedo decir por ahora….. lo sabras mañana…

Si claro….- dijo rodando los ojos y poniendo de brazos cruzados-

Ambos llegaron al comedor ya todos estaban ahí incluso tenzin que milagro era para korra luego de ayer que no estuvo presente…

Y que te parece si te enseñamos el templo- propuso penma

Es buena idea- contesto kaito

Korra inmediatamente comio todo lo que le faltaba rápidamente casi tragado para retirarse rápido del comedor ella no quería lidiar con un viejo.. ademas solo ella faltaba de terminar todos ya habían terminado de cenar y se salvarían de llevar al anciano por todo el templo…

Ya en la cocina le dio gracias a los espiritus de haber llegado a salvo a la cocina..

Que haces aquí?- dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Volteo lentamente y se trataba de mako.

Mako… me asustaste- dijo con una mano en su pecho respirando hondo.

Asi has de tener la conciencia- dijo con una sonrisa burlona en su cara con los brazos cruzados.

Cállate¡- dijo

En todo caso serias tu- dijo señalándolo

Porque dices eso-

Porque todavía andas con asami y aun asi dices estar enamorado de ti eres un tonto- dijo dándole la espalda y dispuesta a irse. No quería una discusión mas con el.

Espera¡- dijo tomándola del brazo.

Que quieres – contesto soltándose del agarre

Aun no quieres que hablemos lo de tenzin en la noche- decía picaro

Que?- dijo alejándose de el y haciendo tierra control con sus pies, haciendo que este cayera

Que te pasa mako estas ebrio o que?- dijo con cara sorprendida.

Claro que no, porque me hiciste esto que tantas ganas tenias de entrenar o que, ademas solo te pregunte lo de tenzin- decia tirado en el suelo

Ah, pensé que era otra cosa- dijo volteando la mirada

Mako solo la vio como se sonrojaba y volteaba la mirada.

Nos vemos mas tarde- dijo alejándose rápidamente ni tiempo de hablar le dio a mako.

Pero que?- fue lo único que logro decir ya que kora había desaparecido totalmente.

Mako.. que te paso- decía asami llegando al lugar

Nada..-

Ya viste que lindo piso tienen es de calidad- bromeo mako –

Ah si se ve que es bueno-

Korra, me las vas a pagar- decía en su mente.

**OOOOOoooOOOOOOooooOOOOOOOooOOOOOOooooOOO**

Ya en su cuarto sintió un gran alivio ese mako era un tonto.

Pero ahora que haría ella le dijo que se verían en la noche por lo de tenzin y su secreto, seguramente le reclamaría lo de la caída con tierra control, pero es que en ese momento korra no pudo evitarlo se puso muy nerviosa y esa era la única forma de alejarse de ahí.

En que lios me meto- se regañaba asi misma golpeándose la frente con su mano. Lo único que queda es quedarme despierta para que mako no me sorprenda como lo hizo anteriormente casi me mata- decía la chica.

Estoy dispuesta a desvelarme esta noche nada me lo impedirá- decía con energía.

2 Horas después ella estaba completamente dormida nada que esperar a mako era mas fuerte el sueño.

**OOOoooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooo**

Mientras este no podía dormir por los ronquidos de bolin ya tenía un dia desde que dormía en su cuarto ya que bolin había arruinado el baño y aun no sabia ni como lo había hecho, Pero eso era otra historia que su hermano se había omitido.

Ya no sabia que hacer se tapaba el rostro con la almohada pero estos ronquidos parecían potentes.

A la mañana siguiente mako parecía mapache con las grandes ojeras parecía que no había dormido muy bien que digamos.

Hermano que te paso?- decía bolin sorprendido

Que no dormiste-

Claro que si pero no muy bien- le contesto sin ganas

Que lastima, porque yo dormi como tronco- decía mientras se estiraba.

Mientras que mako no quiso darle queja de sus ronquidos a su hermano, mejor se levanto para irse a bañar talvez con esto se le quitaría el sueño.

**OOOOoooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOO**

Al parecer no se atrevio a venir mako- decía korra ya lista para desayunar

Mas le vale, me pregunto porque no habrá venido- decía

**.:::**

Durante todo el dia ambos se astuvieron de conversar sobre el tema, mako se disculpo por no haber llegado, por el motivo de bolin que no lo dejo dormir, y ella también por haberle hecho lo de la noche anterior.

Al parecer ya todo marcha bien-decia mako

Si,pero hay algo que me preocupa-

No has notado que hoy llegaran mas amigos de tenzin- decía preocupada mientras entrenaba poses de aire control

Es normal, y no creo que sea para preocuparse- decía mientras la observaba

Ah, y donde esta tu querida asami- preguntaba algo molesta

Porque lo preguntas, ha de estar con bolin por ahí-

Que raro siempre se te pegaba como chicle y ni quien te separe de ella- decía sarcásticamente

No me digas que estas celosa?- le contesto con una sonrisa

Claro que no , además porque debería estarlo- dijo la morena mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

Si tu estas con ella, y yo pues…. Creo que tengo un deber con el mundo y es lo único que me interesa ahora- decía muy seria

Asi- decía mientras caminaba a hacia ella.

Yo no te importo- le decía muy cerca de su rostro.

No…- decía muy nerviosa

Entonces porque te pones asi-

Como de que?-

Asi te pones como tomate-

Déjame en paz mako- decía quitándose de ese lugar. Y regresando al templo

Ya caeras korra yo lo se, acepataras que me amas.-

**OOOoooOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOoooOOOOOOoooo**

Oye, asami que paso con mi hermano- preguntaa mientras se preparaban

No lo se, pero creo que ya sabe sobre la actividad de esta noche- decía

Espero que si-

**:..::::..::::.:…::::**

Penma ya todo esta listo para esta noche- le decía el maestro aire

Que bueno querido es una tradición que hemos practicado por muchos años- le contesto

Penma ya le avisaste a korra?-

Ella debe estar ahí.-

La estuve buscando, pero no la encontré

Rayos, adonde se meterá esa chica-

No hay tiempo debemos ir ya todos nos esperan-

Todos estaban listos tenzin, penma, los pequeños maestros aire, hasta bolin y asami, pero que pasara con korra y mako…..

Al parecer esta tradición se llevaría a cabo en una parte secreta del templo construida por el propio aang.

Que pasara?

**,,,,,,,,;;;;;;,,,:::.:**

**Lo descubrirán, llegaran a tiempo, o pasara algo mas….**

**Hasta aquí el capitulo. Creo que con el otro lo terminare, gracias a todos los que dejan sus reviews enserio son muy valiosos para mi. Les deseo un feliz dia de las madres ya que por aquí es hoy 10 de mayo y decidi subirlo ok.**

**Gracias a todos, los quiero**

**Su amiga jrosass. Que se la pasen bien…..**


End file.
